


Frequented by an Ectoplasmic Entity

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Nioku, Rio, and Tiok go to a house frequented by an ectoplasmic entity.
Series: Hauntober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Frequented by an Ectoplasmic Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Sibling Arguments and Possession  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Haunted=  
> Characters: Tiok, Rio, Nioku, Unnamed Female Character, Unnamed Male Character

=Haunted=

The two-story building looked like it was frequented by an ectoplasmic entity.

Tiok had his daggers out, his face scrunched up in general disgust. “I can’t slice an ectoplasmic entity with these things.”

“That’s because they aren’t magical in nature,” Rio stated, strolling up to the door and knocking softly. He turned and looked at Tiok and Nioku. “Well, are you two coming to help put the ectoplasmic entity to rest?”

“How do we even know it’s causing the low-lying clouds,” Tiok asked, cautiously moving up the stairs.

“ Do you see any other spooky house with green low-lying clouds seeping from the woodwork,” Rio asked. Tiok shrugged and both turned to look at Nioku who was still standing at the base of the stairs.

“I, I’m not going in,” Nioku cried out. “I can’t fight like you guys can.”

“We’re here to help a n ectoplasmic entity move on, not exercise a demon,” Rio stated.

“Yeah, even you can help the intangible,” Tiok stated. “All you really gotta do is pay attention to local lore and be smart about it.”

“Are you implying that you’ve got book smarts,” Rio asked, eyebrow raised.

“I know my fair share of stuff.”

“You, you two just go on in there.” Nioku  was twisting the hem of his shirts.  The sidewalk seemed very interesting to him all of a sudden. “I’ll, I’ll just be a,  a-” He turned around and just dashed away.

“Nioku!” Rio tried to run after him but the house seemed to swallow the two brothers up whole, the door slamming shut behind them. “Damn it!”

“He really needs to work on those self-esteem issues of his,” Tiok scoffed out.

“It’s not like you’re helping with your belittlement!”

“ GET OUT!”  A woman’s voice echoed throughout the room.

The two looked up at the ceiling of the foyer they were standing in, looking for the source of the voice.

“We’ll finish this when we leave,” Rio stated. “For now, let’s get rid of the  ectoplasmic entity .”

“Think the source is in the basement,” Tiok asked.

“Could be,” Rio answered. “Unfortunately, we don’t know why this place is frequented by an  ectoplasmic entity so we’re going to have to search through all the rooms and see what we can find.”

“Well, if the rest of the rooms are anything like this foyer, any item will be easily found,” Tiok said, motioning to t he empty room.

“Usually, houses frequented by an ectoplasmic entity is furnished,” Rio said, scoffing. “Great, we’ll have to search the walls and basement.”

“If we find the kitchen, we should find the basement door,” Tiok suggested. “Old houses like these tend to have an entrance to the basement in the kitchen.”

“Let’s just cut through to  w hat  looks like the kitchen ,” Rio said, pointing across the foyer.

“ Then let’s go,” Tiok said, walking across the room. Rio followed after.

“ Looks like we’re in the kitchen,” Rio said, looking around.

The cupboards and cabinets were all bare.

“Empty, just like the foyer,” Tiok stated, looking at Rio with a frown.

“It’s not like there’d be any eatable food around here,” Rio stated. He walked over to a door in the wall and opened it. “Looks like here’s the basement.”  He checked for a light but didn’t find one.  Rio pulled out his yellow phone and turned the flashlight on. “I don’t have much battery power left so I’ll turn off the mobile data. You should do the same with yours.” Tiok nodded and did the same but kept the flashlight on his phone off. “Let’s go.”

The two of them carefully walked down the rotting steps with Rio’s light showing them where to step.

“Ya know, I’m glad Neo’s not here, he’d just fall right through the woodwork,” Tiok stated and immediately, Rio turned on him.

“Will you just shut up about that already,” Rio asked. “If the steps can hold your weight, they’d definitely be able to hold his weight! Muscle weighs more than fat, so shut up!”  He punched Tiok in the face who stumbled up the stairs and then tripped.

“ Yes, revel in your anger,” a voice echoed out. “Destroy him!”

Tiok scrambled to his feet and watched as a black aura started emanating from  behind  Rio.

“I’m not mad enough to kill him,” Rio cried out,  spinning around. “What are you, a single child!?” Rio reached out and grabbed at the darkness. “You’ve got some nerve trying to possess me!” Rio threw the entity against the wall but slipped and fell down the stairs, dropping his phone. He landed in a heap at the bottom, tangled with the shadowy entity.

“ Rio, are you alright,” Tiok cried out. He moved forward, carefully stepping down the stairway but Rio wasn’t at the bottom when he got there. He did see the light of Rio’s phone and scampered over to it, picking the phone up and pointing the light at the ceiling, reflecting the light off of it. “Where are you, Rio!?”

“Stop, leave,” a feminine voice cried out.

From the phone in Tiok’s hand,  a shrouded being appeared. It stood about eighteen inches in height  and was featureless.

“ I told you two to leave,” she stated, hovering into the air.

“We came to end the  ectoplasmic entity  that frequents this place,” Tiok stated. “Are you it?”

“I am one of the more powerful ones, but not the most powerful,” she answered. “Many reside here as prisoners of the shadow that has attacked the one you call Rio. It feasts upon those who have died within these walls. He confuses people, gets them lost so they come to this house and enter. Then, he tries to kill them in one way or another and attempts to consume their spectral essence.”

“ If he’s the Prime, what’s keeping him here,” Tiok asked.

“He searches for something but it definitely isn’t here,” she stated.

“Well, we need to get Rio and find a way out for now,” Tiok said, pointing the light around the room.

“Tiok, get out,” Rio cried out. “RUN!”

Tiok pointed the light to the source of the sound and backed away.

The darkness was trying to enter Rio through his nose, ears, eyes, and mouth but wasn’t muffling his screams.

“ Run, Tiok,” Rio cried out once more as the darkness engulfed Rio, down to his last, golden lock.

“It’s started. Somehow, Rio triggered the poignant and evocative power!”

Tiok scrambled up the stairs, shoving his brother’s phone into his pocket as he went. When he got up the stairs, Tiok slammed the door shoot and looked around.

“I can’t block the door,” he growled out. “Lady! Help me out of here so I can get help!” He ran to the front door and attempted to pull the door open. Unfortunately for Tiok, he couldn’t get the door open. After a few dozen tries, he started pounding on the door as the dark entity walked towards him from the kitchen.

“Two in one night, not really a snack, but it will have to do.” Rio’s voice sounded like gravel scraping on sandpaper. He raised his hand and pointed it at Tiok.  Bolts of pure black lighting flung from his hands towards Tiok who dropped to the ground immediately causing them to strike and destroy the door.

“Thanks for opening the door,” Tiok stated. “I’ll be back, Rio! We’ll stop this poignant and evocative power and get you back!” He immediately ran out of the house as fast as he could.


End file.
